Homecoming
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Temperance comes home when gets a letter saying Booth was killed. She ends up really distraught and back in DC. What will happen?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Brennan was 2 months into her project on the Maluku she wasn't really enjoying it. She had heard nothing from her friends in the 2 months she had been here.

"Here is a letter for you Doctor Brennan it says its important", a person she worked with says handing her the letter

She saw the army stamp and started to shake this could only be bad news. She opens it to find what she had been dreading Booth was killed in an IED. She begum crying. She had missed her chance. She lost her love. She remembers Parker who had now lost a Dad and Hank her lost a Grandson.

"Doctor Brennan are you ok?" Daisy asks concerned by her Doctor _Actually _cried

"Booth has been killed", Brennan says sobbing, "I need to get back home. I need to go home"

"I will take you", Daisy says softly slightly scared by the state of Doctor Brennan

She was never this emotional. Brennan packs her bag within ten minutes Daisy was driving her to the airport. She buys a ticket to Jakarta then to Tokyo then a connecting flight to Seattle then to Denver then to Washington DC.

She got to Jakarta and took a 8 hour flight to Tokyo then a 11 hour flight to Seattle then a 3 hour flight to Denver and then a 3 hour flight to Washington. For once she was praying for everything to be alright. In this time she believed in God that Booth talked about.

She had no piece of Booth to hold. She loved him. She loved him. With everything she had. She went to the Hospital slightly composed and had Booth's sperm implanted in her. Once she was done she sits down at the Reflecting Pool in the rain crying and sobbing hysterically. Booth was gone kept running through her brain. Even if he had abandoned her with no communication she felt a hole in her heart. Long thought of just a muscle. Now she knew what everyone else felt. She knew the meaning of the heart. But it was too late Booth was gone. She didn't know how long she sobbed there in the rain before she heard someone approaching.

"Dr Brennan!" a male voice says

"Dr Brennan!" a female voice says

"Tempe!" another male voice says

* * *

_Five Hours Earlier _

* * *

Sweets had, had a rough morning and now it was late afternoon. Assistant Director Hacker was harassing him. Sweets opens up his email to find an email from Daisy dated 24 hours ago it said URGENT.

_Lancealot I just dropped Dr Brennan at the airport she is flying home she got a letter saying Agent Booth was dead. She was hysterical. I have never seen her like that. It REALLY scared me. She kept repeating 'He's Gone' 'He's Gone' 'He's Gone'. She hasn't heard from any of you in two months. It's all come tumbling down on her._

_Find her she needs your help and not in a good place._

_Daisy_

Sweet's pales he knew what happened last time. He needed to find Doctor Brennan if she was in the condition that Daisy described. It sounded like she was having a mental breakdown. What did Daisy mean by Dr Brennan not getting any mail from them? He was sure others did. He did wanting to see how she was going after her last appointment she had here before she left. Sweets flashes back to the surprise visit…

* * *

_Flashback Two Months ago…_

* * *

_Sweets was packing his stuff up for the night when there was a soft knock on his door._

"_Come in", Sweets says back to the door_

_Someone quietly comes in he hears someone take a seat. Sweets turns around surprised to see Dr Brennan._

"_Dr Brennan", Sweets says_

"_Dr Sweets. I need someone to talk to", Dr Brennan says looking very nervous for the first time_

"_You can talk to me Dr Brennan", Sweets says_

"_Will you promise not to tell anyone?" Dr Brennan asks_

"_I promise. You have my word", Sweets says looking at the normally composed and unusually rational Dr Brennan_

"_I lost a baby ten years ago. The anniversary was a few days ago. It was when Booth asked to give us a chance. I could only think about my baby. So I told him no. Does that make me cold hearted?" Dr Brennan asks a tear sliding down her face_

"_I am so sorry Dr Brennan. It does not make you a cold hearted person. You were in a difficult time when he asked you. What would have been your answer if it wasn't that day?" Sweets asks gently_

"_I would have said yes. But to go slow. I have been abandoned before. I didn't want it to happen again. I need to get my head and you might say my heart in the right place that's why I am going to Maluku. To see if I can work on trusting my heart and gut, and not my brain. I need time to see clearly again", Dr Brennan says_

_Sweets was taken aback by her answer she was going to try and improve herself._

"_Have you told Agent Booth this?" Sweets asks_

"_No. I need time. Please don't tell anyone", Dr Brennan begs_

_Sweets was again taken aback by her begging. Dr Brennan NEVER begs._

"_You have my word", Sweets says_

"_Thank you. I better go. I have a flight to catch in the morning. Thanks Sweets", Doctor Brennan says giving him a surprised hug_

"_You're welcome Dr Brennan", Sweets says_

_Flashback ended_

* * *

Sweets quickly got out his phone and called Dr Saroyan.

"Dr Saroyan", she says picking up

"Dr Saroyan we have a big problem. Dr Brennan is back in Washington and I fear for her sanity", Sweets says walking out of his office to go to Director Cullen's.

"Why's that?" she asks

"She got a letter saying Booth was dead. I am sure he isn't dead. We haven't heard anything. Only her. We need to find her fast", Sweets says

"I'll call Max we will find her", she says

"I'll let you know what Director Cullen's says. He might give us some Agents to look for her", Sweets says

"Hoping there is only three of us. We need all the help we can get", she says hanging up

Sweets quickly goes into Cullen's office.

"What can I do for you Dr Sweets?" Cullen asks, "You look panicked"

Sweets explains everything expect Dr Brennan's confession about her feelings for Booth. Cullen said he would send out ten Agents to search for Brennan and call Caroline to look into the false information and her not getting anything else.

Sweets joins the search in his car. It was raining heavily. It was night and they still hadn't found her. That's when his phone rings.

"Sweets", Sweets says

"We found her. We are not approaching she appears quite distraught", an Agent says

"Where?" Sweets asks

The Agent says the address and Sweets rings Cam who tells Max. They all make it there at the same time. They see a woman huddled over her shoulders shaking. She was drenched.

"Dr Brennan!" Sweet yells running

"Dr Brennan!" Cam yells running

"Tempe!" Max says also running

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
